Five
by The Purple Warlock
Summary: The story of Cecily and Gabriel, because the internet needs more of them. Set in modern day.
1. First Meeting

***Gabriel P.O.V***

If there is something siblings are good, it's being an absolute pain. My brother, Gideon was demonstrating this perfectly by insisting that I woke up, even when I didn't want to. Dragging myself out of bed, and down to the kitchen, I made sure Gideon would suffer making me leave my nice warm bed. On entering the kitchen, Gideon looked over at me smirking "sleep well?" he asked, causing me to scowl at him. "I was until you woke me up" I said. Making Gideon smirk even more. I was about to make some comment when my sister walked in, wrapped in a blanket, looking as though she had been woken up earlier than expected. "Gideon force you out of bed too Tati?" I asked and after a yawn, she nodded in response. Gideon gave us both a funny look before saying "I had to get you two up. You both agreed to help at the Institute today" he said, making me groan. The Institute was a home for kids who could live at their actual home, for one reason or another. My family had been involved with the Institute for years, and once upon a time I used to enjoy going.

That all changed when two of the people who used to live at the Institute started helping out. Not just any two people but William Herondale and James Carstairs. I didn't have much against James, or Jem as he insisted on being called, but what stopped me actually fully liking him was the fact he was Best Friends with Will. Will and I had hated each other ever since he had broken my arm in a fight. At least when he was living at the Institute, I had some power over him, but now he was helping? I hadn't thought it was possible but he has gotten worse. Where I was dreading seeing Will, Tatiana on the other hand seemed to have had a burst of energy. For reasons unknown to me, she had developed something of an obsessive crush on Will, despite the fact he had no interest in her what-so-ever and was often nasty to her in an attempt to get rid of her.

I glanced at Gideon "you are going to be there, should I get the urge to strangle Heronfail?" I asked. Gideon blushed then, and struggled to look me in the eye. I leant forward then, what was he not telling me? "I um, promised Sophie that I, uh, would take her out today" he mumbled. Sophie was someone else who had helped out at the Institute. Gideon had taken an immediate liking to her, but Sophie seemed to be reluctant to respond to my brothers numerous attempts to get to ask her out. I think it was because she was poor, and we were rich, and she didn't wasn't to bring any shame to Gideon. Gideon had insisted that it didn't matter to him, and eventually they started dating. They were still in the early days of their relationship, but they seemed happy. Standing up, I looked at my brother "well you had better well make sure you enjoy yourself and make it worth leaving me with him" then turned and left.

~some time later~

On arriving at the Institutes office I went to find Charlotte, who ran the place. On entering the office, I realised that there was someone else in there, with Charlotte. Looking up at me Charlotte asked "on your own today Gabriel?" which made me shrug "Tatiana did turn up this morning, but god knows where she's gone. Gideon's abandoned me to be on a date with Sophie" I said. Before Charlotte could respond, the girl spoke "Brothers. What a pain in the behind" which made me smile. I then realised she had spoken in a strong Welsh accent. The only other person I knew who had a Welsh accent was Will. Charlotte then confirmed what I had begun to suspect. "Gabriel, this is Cecily, Cecily Herondale. I was wondering if you could show her around, introduce her to people? She needs to learn the ropes, and you know them better than anyone" which took me by surprise. I was touched that she had such faith in me, but Herondales sister? I was going to ask why Will didn't train his sister, but decided against it. "Um, yeah sure" I agreed, more hesitantly than I had wanted. Cecily, as I now knew she was called, grinned.

Leaving Charlottes office, I glanced at my new companion. "Well it makes sense to give you a tour first. I'll take you to the main entrance, we can start from there" I said, unsure what else to say. I made an awkward move to start walking. Cecily started walking next to me, and surprised me with what she said next. "Charlotte said your name is Gabriel. You're not Gabriel Lightworm are you?" which made me clench my jaw, clearly Will had been talking to Cecily about me. "It's Light _wood._ Not Lightworm" I corrected, trying to control my anger. Cecily nodded knowingly. "Will told me all about this guy, Gabriel Lightworm, and all I could think was 'what an odd surname' and I kept asking Will what your actual surname was, as I highly doubted it was actually Lightworm, but he insisted that it was. I'm glad it's not. Lightwood is much better" and for some reason this made me smile. Maybe she wasn't as bad as her brother.

"What exactly has darling Will said about me?" I asked, as I had a feeling I would need to set a few things straight. Cecily shrugged "not much. To be honest, I don't think what he has said is true. I mean, he couldn't even get your surname right!" and with that, I decided I liked this Herondale a lot more than the other Herondale. We had reached the entrance, and I was about to start talking when we were rudely interrupted by Will.

***Cecily P.O.V***

I'm glad that the first person I was able meet was the infamous Gabriel Lightwood first. When we were children, we had lost our oldest sister Ella. It had broken Will so much, and it was at his request that he got sent to the Institute. In the few bits of contact I had had with Will, he had often complained about someone called Gabriel Lightworm. When I made the choice to come Institute, I had hoped that I would meet the real guy. Not only had I met him, but it seemed as though I was going to be spending a lot of time with him, which I was happy about. He really didn't seem as bad as Will made him out to be.

Gabriel had offered to give me a tour, and we had decided to start it at the main entrance. We had just arrived when my dear brother turned up. It seemed as though Will was not as happy to see me, as I was to see him. He stormed over, glowering at us. "Cece I thought I had told you to go home, but instead you decide to stay here…with HIM" which made me frown and fold my arms over my chest. I was not going to let him get the better of me "well if you hadn't been so nasty I wouldn't be in this situation. You ignoring me made me come here, and you refusing to have anything to do with me has lead me to Gabriel here" I said, not wanting him to get the better of me. With this, he turned on his heal and stalked off.

He had once said that he hadn't wanted me, or my parents here, as this was his place of safety after the events of our past. My parents, who had also broken, had accepted this, but I hadn't. Families were meant to support each other, and how could we when ours had divided. Mam and Dad each other, so I decided to leave to support Will. He unfortunately didn't see it like that, and wanted me gone. My brother might be stubborn, but so was I. I looked over at Gabriel, "I'm sorry you had to witness that. I would still like that tour if you are still willing to give it" I said, making Gabriel smile. "I am very much willing to give it" he said, and he did. I decided that I liked Gabriel Lightwood.


	2. Backstory

***Gabriel P.O.V***

That evening, it was obvious that both Gideon and I were in incredibly good moods from ours days. Tatiana on the other hand was sulking. Apparently Will had rejected her (yet again) and she couldn't understand why. Both Gideon and I had told her he was a lost cause, and she should turn her affections to someone else. I pointed out Rupert Blackthorn obviously has a soft spot for her, (he had stopped trying to be subtle about it, as he literally trailed my sister like a lost puppy) but Tatiana was having none of it. Her loss really. We just allowed her to sulk away, not letting her bad mood ruin our very good moods.

Once she had mopped off back to her room to wallow in her own self-pity, I looked over at my brother "I take it your sate with Sophie went well?" I asked, making his face light up. "Am I that obvious?" he chucked, making me give him a sympathetic nod "just a tad" I answered honestly. I then looked at him with a raised eyebrow, indicating that I wasn't going to just let him end the conversation there. Apparently he didn't need all that much encouragement, and spent the next 15 minutes telling me about his date (most of it was just him gushing about Sophie to be honest). By the time he had finished his little speech by saying "I'm not the only one in a noticeably good mood. Don't think I haven't noticed Gabriel" which made me blush. Gideon grinned at me, leant forward saying "you can tell me, I won't laugh" and I knew I wasn't going to get out of this until he got what he deemed a satisfactory answer.

"We had a new person start at the Institute today. Not just anyone mind you, but someone called Cecily Herondale, who is the sister of a certain William Herondale. (This caught Gideon's attention). Charlotte asked me to look after her, and I admit I was sceptical, assuming she would be just like her brother. There are similarities, which is to be expected, but differences as well. She's basically a younger, nicer, funnier female version of her brother." I said, and had to stop myself before I turned into the gushing idiot my brother had been. Of all the things Gideon had expected me to say, it was obvious that he hadn't expected me to say what I had done. "You like her, I can tell" he said, in the cocky manner that only siblings could manage. I shrugged "sure, she seems like a nice person and we got on today. And she doesn't have the annoying habit of her brother of calling me Lightworm, instead uses our actual surname" I said, making Gideon smirk.

"You know what I meant Gabriel" he said, causing my blush to come back. Why did older brothers always know how to make you feel so uncomfortable and awkward? He seemed to realise that I was getting uncomfortable, and changed the direction of the conversation. "I'm surprised Will didn't say anything. It's the sort of thing he would say, that his younger sister would be coming to the Institute" said Gideon. Grateful that the conversation had shifted from any feelings I may or may not have developed for Cecily, I sat up. "That's the thing. He didn't know she was coming until she turned up. He doesn't want her there. He tried to send her packing back to Wales, and got really angry when she refused. She knows Will and I hate each other, so to wind him up even more, she insisted on staying with me, despite the fact he explicitly told her not to" I said. Gideon then gave me a funny look, like he knew something. When I asked him about it, he just tapped the side of his nose saying "I have the right to remain silent" then left. Brothers, I ask you?

I decided to head back to my room and decided to take my mind off things by reading. I would only get so far before a certain dark haired Herondale girl entered my mind's eye. I couldn't be falling for her: I had only met her that day, and she might be an improvement on her brother, but Will was still her brother. Anyway, if something was to happen between me and Cecily, it would give Will another reason to hate me, and I could do without that in my life. Anyway, there was no guarantee that she even liked me like that. How did I know she wasn't getting close to me to get the attention of her brother? I decided to give up on my book and go to sleep. I was back at the Institute tomorrow, we would see what that day would bring.

***Cecily P.O.V***

Like my brother, I stayed at the Institute after my work was done. I tried to talk to him, but he was having none it. I had been disappointed when Gabriel had left for the day, but he assured me that he would be back to following day, which made me happy, though I wouldn't admit it. I had enjoyed spending time with him, and getting to know the real Gabriel Lightwood rather than the version in my brother's stories. I found myself thinking a lot about the green eyed boy I had spent the day with, but had to remind myself not to get carried away. He might not even like me in that way. For all I know, he might have just been nice and let me stay with him because Charlotte had asked him to. I guess I will find out tomorrow.

~The next day~

I found myself waking up early the following day. After a few failed attempts to fall asleep, I gave up and had a shower then went down to breakfast. Whilst eating, I watched people entering the room. I found myself wondering what their stories were, what had brought them to the Institute. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I wasn't aware that there was anyone standing behind me until I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me jump. I turned round, assuming that the person behind me was my brother and ready to scold him, only to realise that it wasn't Will at all, but Gabriel Lightwood. "Sorry, did I make you jump?" he asked sweetly, making me blush slightly. I hope he didn't notice. "A little" I admitted "but it's my own fault for getting so lost in my own thoughts that I wasn't aware of my surroundings" I said, causing a small smile to form on his lips. I then realised that he was still standing up "you can sit down if you want, I've got no one sitting next to me wanting me to save them a seat" I said, somewhat awkwardly. The smile on Gabriel's face grew slightly as he took me up on my offer and sat down.

Once seated Gabriel asked "what were you thinking about?" which made me shrug. "I was just wondering what brought people here. I started giving people random backstories as to why they would end up here. Gosh that sounded silly when I said it out loud" I said, convinced he would get up at leave, thinking I was a silly little girl who made stories up in my head to keep myself entertaining and making me utterly boring. To my surprise he chuckled "and what stories did you come up with?" he asked, with what seemed to be a genuine interest. I smiled, then pointed at a small blonde boy saying "well, he's on the run. He tried to steal a zebra from the zoo, but the plan backfired and the zebra left and hasn't been found. He ran away rather than face charges" I said, then looked at Gabriel, trying to guess his reaction. He had a massive grin on his face. We spent the next 10 minutes giving people backstories, trying to get weirder each time. We ultimately had to stop when Charlotte came over, and gave Gabriel a list of things I needed training with. I had to control my excitement at getting to spend another day with Gabriel.

It seemed that my brother did not share my excitement. As soon as we had left the dining room to get on with the jobs ahead, he came storming over, with a face of thunder. "Keep away from her Lightworm" he snarled. I felt sick, if they got into a fight, I honestly wouldn't know what to do. Should I try to break it up, should I get help? If I did, who would I get? Gabriel scoffed then "would you like to take my place and train her? I'd let you, although I have to admit, I'd be disappointed. I rather enjoyed Cecily's company yesterday" he said, which caused me to gasp slightly. There was a part of me that was happy he had enjoyed yesterday as much as I did, however there was another part of my that said that he was only saying it to get a reaction out of Will, and it had seemingly worked, as to my horror, Will had pulled his arm back, seemingly to hit Gabriel in the face. Thankfully the supposed hit Will had been preparing never actually happened as a hand went to Will's arm, pulling him back, and someone else had stood in front of Gabriel, trying to calm him down.

The boy who had pulled Will back looked about the same age as him, only he had silver hair and eyes. There was a slight Asian look about him. Whoever he was, it seemed that Will seemed to listen to him as me managed to calm my brother down and pull him away, before tempers flared again. I turned my attention to Gabriel and the boy dealing with him. I had been so focused on the fight that had almost broken out that I hadn't noticed a girl standing close by. She looked quite pretty, with long brown hair and big welcoming eyes, but there was a scar running down the side of her face. It made me sad to think someone would want to hurt her, even though I didn't know her. She seemed to be with the boy dealing with Gabriel, as she had stepped forward, lightly putting her hand on his arm.

It was then the three of them turned to look at me. It was Gabriel who spoke next "Cecily allow me to introduce my brother Gideon (who put his hand out for me to shake. I noticed he was slightly shorter than his brother, but broader. Where Gabriel had brown hair, Gideon had sandy coloured hair, but he shared the same green eyes as his brother) and his girlfriend Sophie". On realising I was looking at her, Sophie hid her scar behind her hair. She smiled at me then "it was nice to meet you Cecily, but Gideon and I have work we need to do. Maybe we'll see you later?" she said. I smiled encouragingly at her "I'd like that" I said, and with that, they both left, leaving me and Gabriel alone in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry for annoying your brother" he said quietly. I just shrugged then. "Don't worry about it" I said, then added "did you mean what you said?" because I knew it would annoy me if I didn't get an answer. It had clearly thrown Gabriel off guard as he just looked at me saying simply "pardon?" I just hoped I could say what I needed to without losing my nerve. "You told Will you enjoyed my company yesterday. Did you mean that or where you saying that to wind him up?" I asked. As soon as the question was out I was terrified of the answer. What if he had hated my company yesterday and simply told my brother otherwise to get a reaction out of him. Gabriel, to my surprise blushed and became very awkward. "I was um, telling the uh, truth. I really did enjoy your company yesterday but if you um, didn't feel the same, you can always be with someone else" he managed to get out, and had taken a sudden interest in his shoes.

I smiled then saying "and there was me thinking you hadn't enjoyed my company when I had very much enjoyed yours" I said, causing him to look up at me, a beautiful smile on his face. "You did?" he asked, and I could hear the hope in his voice. "It's what I said isn't it?" I replied, and in that moment a weight had been lifted off our minds. We spent the rest of the day training and getting to know each other better. Just before Gabriel left to meet his brother and leave, he scribbled his number down on a sheet of paper "should I ever need to give a backstory to someone" were his exact words, which made me smile.


	3. Coffee

***Gabriel P.O.V***

It had been a few days since I had been to the Institute and had seen Cecily. I found myself missing her a lot. Gideon of course picked up on this by commenting "didn't imagine you to be pining over a Herondale" which earnt him a scowl from me. You couldn't be pining over someone you had only just met…could you? I tried to distract myself, by reading or studying. Occasionally I went out for a run, but whatever I did to clear my mind, a certain black haired, blue eyed girl from Wales kept making her way back into my mind.

I kept telling myself that nothing could happen between us. I was three years older than she was, and was planning on going to University, and she was the younger sister of William Herondale, who was my ultimate enemy. Even if I wanted something to develop, Will wouldn't allow it, even go as far as actively prevent something to happen. He had already told me to keep my distance from his sister.

It seemed my behaviour was getting too much for Gideon. As much as I was denying the fact that I was certainly not pining over a certain Cecily Herondale, he wasn't convinced. "Sophie agrees with me. She thinks you should just inviter her out for coffee, and whatever happens happens" he had informed me, causing me to roll my eyes. "Of course Sophie would agree with you. You're the one she's dating" I retaliated. Truth was, I was scared of inviting Cecily anywhere. Yes, she had admitted she had admitted to enjoying my company, but was that in the context of the Institute? What if she didn't like me in the way I may or may not like her? Feelings are weird and confusing.

Gideon and Sophie seemed to realise that, if left to me and Cecily (Sophie was doing social work at University and was helping out at the Institute to get some experience, meaning that she got to see a lot of Cecily. Apparently Sophie had used her detective skills to realise that Cecily was missing me, just as I was missing her, and like me, seemed reluctant to make a move) nothing would actually happen, outside us being polite to each other and spending time together whilst at the Institute, and missing each other when we were apart, so they took it upon themselves to do something.

They took their opportunity one day, after I had come back from a run, and had decided to take a shower, meaning that my phone was left unguarded. I had stupidly told Gideon the code to my phone, and had been too lazy to change it, meaning that as soon as my brother had gotten his hands on my phone, he was able to do whatever damage he saw fit. And what he saw fit included sending a text to Cecily, asking to meet me at a coffee shop later that day. Placing my phone back where I left it, he slunk back into the shadows.

It wasn't until I had finished my shower, and heard my phone give a text alert, did I realise what had happened. Checking my phone, I realised that I had received a text from Cecily, and felt my heart lift in my chest. On reading her reply (she'd agreed to the offer I had supposedly sent) I realised that I couldn't back out so would have to go along with it. Although I was annoyed at Gideon and his actions, I had to admit, I was grateful, not that I would admit this to him. I kept texting Cecily until we had officially organised what my brother had started, then spent the rest of the time getting ready.

I was on my way out when I passed Gideon and Sophie (Gideon had invited her round. I think they were going out later but hadn't bothered to ask) and felt their eyes on me. "Off out Gabriel?" Gideon asked, acting all innocent. I looked at them then saying "it appears that way" not wanting to give him any satisfaction or a sense of triumph, then turned on my heel and left. I admit, walking to the coffee shop I had arrange to meet Cecily, I felt nervous, but knew that there was no backing down or turning away now.

***Cecily P.O.V***

Although I wouldn't admit it to anyone (especially that brother of mine) I missed Gabriel when he wasn't at the Institute, so I was pleasantly surprised when I got a text from him asking if he would like to go for a coffee with him. Once I had gotten over my surprise, I accepted his offer. It would be nice to be able to spend some time with Gabriel outside the Institute. After organising a time and place, I decided to get ready. To say that I wasn't excited would be a lie. The closer it got to when I would be able to meet him again, the more excited I became.

As it turned out, I arrived a few minutes early to the café we had arranged to meet, meaning that I was left awkwardly waiting outside, waiting for him to arrive. It was then, whilst I was waiting for Gabriel to arrive, did my excitement turn to nerves. I didn't have to wait long for Gabriel to arrive. I saw him walking down the road and felt a sense of calm pass over me. There had been a part of me worried he wouldn't show up. "Hey" I said, as soon as we was close, and for some reason, my heart started pounding in my chest. He gave me a small smile in return, before saying "Hey (then gesturing to the Coffee shop we were standing outside of) shall we go in?" and I was more than happy to oblige.

Once we were seated and drinks ordered, we started talking. My earlier nerves vanished, and I found myself wondering what on earth I was wondering about. Talking to Gabriel was so easy, and the conversation flowed smoothly. It was a lot easier to talk to him outside the Institute (not that it was difficult to talk to him there) and I found myself losing track of time. We decided to get to know each other more. I told him what it had been like to grow up in Wales, and what I did with my free time. He told me all about his love of archery and that he was applying to go to University.

Before we knew it, a couple of hours had passed. Realising that there was only so much coffee someone could drink, but not wanted to return home just yet, Gabriel suggested taking me for a walk round Hyde Park, because "it would be wrong for me to be in London and not go, and a walk might help burn off some of the caffeine" he said, in an attempt to justify his decision. We were about half way to the park when I felt Gabriel slip his hand into mine, not that I was complaining. His hand was a lot softer than what I was expecting it to be, which was a very pleasant surprise.

Once we had arrived at the park, I suddenly realised why Gabriel had suggested we come, it was beautiful. The easy nature of our conversation in the café continued, which I was very happy about. I felt like I had made a friend with Gabriel. We got on and had a few things in common, which gave us a lot to talk about. We had just passed a pond, with some duck on, when I found myself unintentionally chuckling to myself. Gabriel looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I decided to explain my random chuckle by saying "the duck on the pond reminded me just how terrified of ducks Will is" and this time Gabriel chuckled. "Will has always acted like nothing scared of anything. What exactly did the ducks do to him when to make him so scared?" he asked, which made me shrug.

"I don't honestly know. He's been scared of them for as long as I can remember. It's hilarious watching him when he sees them. He gets so worked up, and their just waddling around being harmless" I said. Gabriel just grinned then so I added "close your eyes and imagine it" which he did. It didn't take long before he was in hysterics, which caused me to laugh. Once we had calmed ourselves down, we decided to head back. Gabriel was so sweet, as he offered to walk me back to the Institute, to, and these are his words not mine "make sure I got back safely". He didn't have to, and he was going massively out of his way to do so, but he did. He really wasn't as bad as Will made him out. Once we had returned, I said "I really enjoyed today. Thank you for inviting me" which made him smile. He had a really beautiful smile. "So did I. Would you like to do it again sometime. That is if you would like to?" he said. I smiled back at him replying "I'd love to" and I meant it. Gabriel then lifted my hand and softly kissed my fingers, like a true Gentleman. For some reason, this made me grin like an idiot. We said our farewells then, and he turned to go home. We spent the rest of the evening just texting each other.


	4. More than just friends

***Gabriel P.O.V***

The second I returned home from my day with Cecily, I found myself being interrogated by Gideon, who seemed to what to know everything about my day with Cecily. On realising that the day had been a success, Gideon's ego seemed to inflate enormously, as, without him sending the initial text, nothing would have happened. I decided to let him have his moment, I was in too much of a good mood to want to bring him down a peg or two. He did seem to question my sanity when I admitted having only kissed her hand whilst saying goodbye, and hadn't actually asked her to be my girlfriend, as, in his words "we obviously liked each other and would make a good couple." I just rolled my eyes saying that it would happen when the time was right.

It did get me thinking. Of course I liked Cecily, and saw her as a friend, but after today. I found myself questioning if I liked her more than just a friend. I had only just met her, but I hadn't felt like this about anyone else. Sometimes you just clicked and it didn't take that long to realise that you and them had something special. I hadn't believed in 'love at first sight', thinking it was just some rubbish that Tatiana went on about, but now? I began to question my doubt. Maybe I hadn't believed it because I hadn't met the right person. Could Cecily Herondale be the right person? I had then remind myself not to get too carried away. Just because I had these feelings for Cecily was no guarantee that she returned them. I needed to know, but my Englishness stopped me from directly asking her so that evening, whilst we were texting each other, I tried to think of subtle ways to find out, which was more difficult that it might seem.

We spent the next few days messaging each other. I found with Cecily that the conversation never felt forced or awkward. We were able to talk about anything and everything without being bored. The longer this went on, the more I felt that my feelings for her were developing. I kept trying however to stop them. I had a good friendship with Cecily and had no intention of ruining that. She was also three years younger than me and was the younger sister of my enemy William Herondale. Will and I might have very little in common, but it seemed there was one thing we did share: our protectiveness of our younger sisters, and for that, I had to grudgingly give him some respect.

As it worked out, my next trip to the Institute sorted out any confusion I had about any potential feelings I had about Cecily. I had scarcely even been in the building five minutes by the very person who had not left my head since that coffee shop. Her presence improved my mood immediately, something Gideon made a point of noting. I had been going to Charlotte's office to ask what I needed to do when Cecily slipped her hand into mine and pulled me aside, saying she wanted to talk to me without being overheard. As soon as we were alone, Cecily's earlier confidence seemed to desert her, leaving her feeling a little awkward.

"Is something the matter Cecily?" I asked, feeling concerned. I might not have known Cecily very long but she didn't seem the sort to just be awkward. Anyway, we were (I thought) friends, and she knew me so it couldn't have been because she was shy. She looked at me then saying "promise me you won't laugh or think I'm weird" she asked. I nodded saying simply "I promise" which seemed to calm her somewhat. What on earth could she have to say that might make me laugh or view her as weird? She took a deep breath then and started talking "when we met, I liked you. You were the only friend I had here, heck, you're still the only real friend I have here and I really don't want to lose that. But the day we went out for coffee made me realise that I had started to like you as more than just a friend, which I know must sound ridiculous as we've only just met. I just wanted you to know" and with that she stopped talking.

***Cecily P.O.V***

I had wanted to tell Gabriel how I really felt about him, but couldn't think of how to do it, and was terrified that he didn't feel the same way back. I decided to just blurt the truth out so he knew, and whatever happened happened. Once I had finished talking, there was a slight pause before he said anything, and that silence terrified me. His face didn't give anything away so I struggled to work out what he was thinking. Just before he started talking, he smiled which made my heart lift with hope. "Here's the think Cecily: I've been in the same position as you. I've not been able to stop thinking about you, and convincing myself that you didn't return whatever feelings I was developing for you. Sometimes when something is right, you don't need all the time in the world to figure it out, it just happens" he said.

Whilst he was talking I found myself grinning like a Cheshire cat. Gabriel liked me back! When he finished talking, I'm not sure who made the first move but I found myself kissing Gabriel, not that I was complaining in the slightest. The kiss ended almost as soon as it had started, causing us to blush and start apologising. Gabriel then asked me something which made my day. "Cecily, do you want to be my girlfriend?" which, of course I agreed to, and we found ourselves kissing again. This conversation had gone a lot better than expected, as I had started it with the expectation that I was going to be rejected, that I would end up losing the only friend that I had here, and yet here I was kissing someone who had just asked me to be his girlfriend.

Once the second kiss ended, we realised that it was likely that someone would have noticed our absence and would probably come looking for us. Gabriel slipped his hand into mine and together we went to Charlotte's office to get given our jobs. I could feel people's eyes on us as we walked passed but I found that it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. Saying that, my brother hadn't been one of those pairs of eyes. I'm sure he would have something to say about the fact that his little sister was not only in a relationship, but dating Gabriel Lightwood, his "ultimate enemy" of all people. Will can stuff his opinion where the sun doesn't shine for all that I cared about it, and I had a feeling Gabriel felt the same.


	5. Brothers

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy and have been struggling for ideas. Also, I don't speak a word of Welsh, meaning I had to do that awful thing of using Google translate, so I'm really sorry if it's wrong.**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like, or if there is something you would like to see in the story, let me know in the reviews. I shall credit you as the original source of the idea :)**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

***Gabriel P.O.V***

I didn't need to tell Gideon that I was dating Cecily, he worked it out for himself pretty quickly. Once I had asked Cecily if she would like to be my girlfriend, and she accepted, I was in a very good mood, and nothing was going to change that. I'd wanted to just leave then, spend the day with her and her alone, but that wasn't possible. Instead we went, hand in hand to Charlottes' office. We could feel the eyes on us but neither of us cared. Charlotte didn't say anything but I know she saw our hands together and (thankfully) decided to keep us together for the day, letting us work with Gideon and Sophie for the day, something I was very happy about.

Having found my brother and his girlfriend, Cecily and I were about to get some work done when we were pounced on by said brother and said girlfriend. "You two weren't holding hands on your way in by any chance?" Gideon asked slyly, with a cocky look on his face. I wanted to look smug or even a little annoyed but my good mood prevented me from doing so. "Hello to you too" I responded simply, which got me a light elbow in the ribs. "Anyway, if we were, what's it to you?" I then added. If Gideon had looked cocky before, he definitely looked cocky now. I knew I would never hear the end of it. I guess it could be worse.

Of course, Gideon wasn't going to just drop and just kept asking questions. It was during that conversation I realised just how much of a fangirl my brother was. Seriously, I think he had a problem. Saying that, I would take Gideon's reaction at my relationship with Cecily over Wills. To my knowledge, Will still didn't know, and I was dreading the moment he found out. I doubted he would be accepting as Gideon, and I'd like to avoid that confrontation for as long as I possible. Unfortunately the wait wasn't as long as I would have liked.

Gideon and Sophie had gone on their break, whilst Cecily and I finished off the work we had been doing we had being doing when Will had burst into the room we were in looking furious. Jem and Tessa had come in after him and were clearly trying to calm him down and were failing, which was not a good sign (Will had to be really angry if even Jem and Tessa couldn't calm him down). He had made a beeline for me and punched me straight in the face. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?" He yelled. I just looked blankly at him, because as far as I knew, Will didn't know about me and Cecily, and yet his reaction seemed to suggest otherwise, unless I had done something to annoy him that I wasn't aware of. "Several people saw you and Cecily holding hands, and someone else saw you kissing (which surprised me as I was sure we were alone during that conversation). I told you to keep away from her, so I'll repeat my question: what the hell do you think you're playing at?" he said, the anger obvious in his voice.

Will's anger had transferred to me, and I could feel my fuse getting shorter, meaning my temper was about to explode. "What I think is that is that I'm currently dating your sister" I retaliated defiantly. Whatever self-control Will had had before went, resulting in him launching himself at me. This caused my anger to explode, meaning that in a matter of seconds, Will and I had gone from standing opposite each other yelling to being on the floor in an angry fighting mess with the pair of us hitting, kicking and swearing at each other. If the other three were telling us to stop, I couldn't hear them of the sound of Will and I shouting insults at each other.

The fight finally came to an end when Cecily forcibly pulling Will off me, passing him to Jem and Tessa (who had to restrain him to prevent him from launching himself at me again) saying "William am fwyn duwiau atal!" (William for God's sake stop it!) Then turning to me sprawled on the floor, dropped to her knees and took me into her arms. There was a short silence, with the only sound being Will and I trying to get our breath back. "Will, may I remind you that I am not the young impressionable girl you left in Wales that needed protecting. I consider myself a good judge of character and I have decided that Gabriel is a good person. Whatever is going on between the pair of you should stay between the pair of you, please don't pull me, or anyone else into it. Yes I am dating Gabriel but that was entirely my own decision. Os gwelwch yn dda mynd i ffwrdd ac yn ymdawelu. Nid wyf am i siarad â chi hyd nes y byddwch yn barod i fod yn wâr" (Please go away and calm down. I don't want to talk to you until you are ready to be civilised). Once she had finished her little speech, Jem and Tessa dragged Will out the room. Just before she left, Tessa looked at us saying "I'm sorry about Will Gabriel. We tried to stop him but you know what he gets like" and left. I may not like Will, but I had to respect Jem and Tessa for putting up with him.

***Cecily P.O.V***

Watching my brother and boyfriend get into a fight because of me had been awful. Both of them were bigger and stronger than I was, which meant that I wasn't sure if I could break them up once they had gotten going, despite the fact I wanted to. Had I known where Gabriel's brother had gone, I would have gone to find him, and gotten him to have broken up the fight. Something then occurred to me: they were fighting because of me, meaning that if I got involved, they would probably stop. Will's friends were yelling at them to stop, but their shouts were falling on deaf ears, so I knew that simply joining in the yells wouldn't help, so I did the only other thing I could think of and pulled Will off Gabriel and started talking in Welsh (simply so he knew it was me, without having to look at me. Once he was safely in the arms of his friends, I gave him a piece of my mind whilst sitting next to Gabriel, after which he got carried away. I hoped he would get yelled at again.

As soon as the three of them were gone, Gabriel started apologizing immediately for what had happened. At least he had enough sense to feel guilty. I just kissed him lightly on the temple, then pulled him up to his feet, took his hand and pulled him to the door saying "come on let's get you cleaned up". We were half way to the loos when we bumped into Gideon and Sophie. Gideon took one look at Gabriel, swore then asked "what on earth happened?" I rolled my eyes saying "my over-protective brother happened. I'll tell you the full story as I wash Gabriel up" and with that, we carried on walking.

As I was cleaning Gabriel up (the fight had left him bleeding in a few places) I filled Gideon and Sophie in on everything that had happened whilst they were on their break. I couldn't help but notice that Gabriel had kept his eyes on me the entire time. Once I had finished, Gideon asked if I knew when Will and Gabriel hated each other so much. When I admitted I didn't he explained that, shortly after Will had arrived, their younger sister Tatiana had taking a liking to Will. He didn't return her feelings, and kept trying to get rid of her, but none of his attempts worked. He had gotten so annoyed with her, he stole her diary and read it in front of everyone during a party, resulting in Tatiana running out crying and Gabriel and Will fighting (Gabriel had been the over-protective brother in this particular fight). Will had walked away from that the winner, and Gabriel had left with not a broken arm but his pride had taken a knock. They had hated each other ever since. At least that explained why Will hadn't wanted me near Gabriel, I guessed he simply thought he was spending time with his sister to get revenge for what Will had done to Gabriel's sister. I hoped that wasn't the case.


	6. Shopping and Storytelling

**I'm so sorry I have not updated in so long. This fanfiction had given me really bad writers block.**

 **This scene is my interpretation of both the scene in which Cecily and Gabriel go shopping to buy things for Jem, and what happened to Benedict Lightwood. If whatever I have written causes offense (something I have tried to avoid, so if I have it was not my intention) please do let me know.**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like, or if there is something you want to see in future chapters, let me know in a review.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

***Gabriel P.O.V***

Charlotte, being the all-knowing woman that she was, found out about the fight between Will and me, and gave us both a serious talking to. She might be tiny but she was as sure as anything a scary woman when she wanted to be. We were both put on an official warning, and were told if it happened again on Institute grounds again we'd be asked to leave. She'd gotten Will to do some work with Tessa and Jem, and asked to go out with Cecily to collect some things for her. Will hadn't looked too pleased I was going to be alone with his younger sister, but decided better than to argue with Charlotte. I on the other hand was more than happy with the arrangement.

I think Cecily had gotten a bit bored of being inside the Institute, as she seemed over the moon at being told we were going out. "This is going to be such an adventure" she announced on our way out, then slipped her hand into mine. I couldn't help but laugh: Cecily managed to add fun into whatever she did. I decided to point out things she might find interesting as we walked, which she appreciated. We had arrived at the shops which sold what we had been asked to get by Charlotte, and Cecily tightened her hand on mine. It wasn't the nicest area of London, (nor was it the worst) so I could understand her unease. I just glanced at her and went "don't worry, I'll protect you if anything happens, not that it will" which made her smile.

We got most of the stuff, without a single problem. That all changed when we got to the last shop. It was tiny, dark and dirty and was certainly not the place I would go willingly, especially not with a girl (because it was so unpleasant). On entering, it didn't seem like anyone was in, and I found myself thinking that it was possibly closed. I decided to do the very English thing of coughing to announce my entrance, and it worked as the shop keeper made an appearance. He took one look at us and just went "what's a couple of posh people like you doing in a place like this?" which rubbed me the wrong way. "We are most certainly not posh" I said through gritted teeth, trying to control my anger.

Not wanting things to get nasty, Cecily gave him the list of stuff we needed saying "we are looking to buy these things, do you have them in?" which made the shopkeeper look at her, taking in her appearance. "Now here's a pretty thing" he said in a sickening voice. It was the sort of voice people used when they had only one thing on their mind, something I was sure he would not do to Cecily. I wasn't aware of actually doing it, but my fists had curled into fists, ready to punch the guy square in the face. Cecily had noticed, grabbed my wrist and said in a low voice "for goodness sake, behave yourself Gabriel Lightwood". Despite her talking quietly, apparently it wasn't quite enough.

"Lightwood you say? Benedict Lightwood's son?" the shopkeeper asked, a note of curiosity in his voice. I nodded, unsure where this conversation was going. "I have the things he ordered. I hope you plan on paying, you Father is rather behind in his paying" he said and went out to the back of the shop. I felt sick. I couldn't think why my father would come to a place like this. Also, my father had fallen out with both Gideon and I, and I had no intention of paying off any of his dept. I was brought out of my thought process when the shopkeeper came back. If I had been feeling sick before, what he had brought back genuinely made me want to vomit. My father shouldn't be wanting _those_ sorts of films, and the fact Cecily (whose eyes had practically popped out of her head).

***Cecily P.O.V***

"Did you really have to punch him so hard he fell unconscious?" I asked Gabriel once we had left the shop. After the shopkeeper had brought Gabriel's father's order out, Gabriel had punched him, causing him to fall unconscious. I'd left our list, and a note saying we'd be back in a couple of days to collect the stuff, the pulled Gabriel out before he could do any more damage. He'd needed a moment to calm down. "My father shouldn't have been ordering those sorts of thing, and he had no right to bring them out in front of you. Anyway, I had no intention of paying off my Father's dept." he said, with a certain set to his chin.

This of course caught my curiosity. "Why? Surely you care about you Father" I asked, not realising I had just touched a nerve. He'd always talked of his brother and sister, but never his parents, but I'd hadn't thought about this fact until now. He seemed to pause, to decide as whether he should tell me or not. He then started talking. "I used to. My Mother had died when I was young, we were raised by our Father. I believed everything he told us, as did Tatiana. Gideon wasn't always convinced but he went with it. When Gideon turned eighteen, he decided he'd had enough and moved to Spain, and it was during the year he spent there did he realise just how wrong our Fathers views were. Without my older brother there, my Father told me stories of our family, telling me how great they were, and I believed him. It's only now I know these stories to be lies, or gross exaggerations. Anyway, my father's started sleeping around with people got worse. He'd always done it, but now it became more and more frequent, and he ended up getting ill has a result. Needed a cure, but not wanting to go to a Doctor, my Father got desperate and got involved with a worse crowd, in particular with a man called Axel Mortmain, who told Father he could cure him, but Father needed to work for him to get the cure. Father, being both desperate and stupid, believed him."

Gabriel then paused, to collect himself, then continued talking. "Father's illness got worse, and he went a bit mad. That's when Gideon came home. I was still in denial of how bad Father was, but Gideon wasn't. He and Father had argued a lot, and after a particularly bad argument, Gideon left, never to return. He went to Charlotte who had taken him in. Father had always wanted Charlotte's job as he thought he would give him power, so when Gideon went straight to her, Father said he had betrayed us, and tried to turn me against my brother. It was at this point I started really doubting my loyalty to my Father, and questioned whether I should stay, or follow my Brother. It wasn't until Father completely lost it, and turned violent did I leave. On telling Gideon, Charlotte, Henry, Will and Jem what had happened, Gideon started yelling at me, as to why I had stayed so long, but Charlotte intervened and said now was not the time for us to lose our temper. It was during this conversation Gideon revealed the true reason our Mother died. We knew she had killed herself, but had been told it was because she couldn't deal with her brother's death. That had been a lie, she had killed herself because she couldn't deal with how our father had treated her. We went to our Fathers house, only to realise his illness had claimed his life. Shortly after, Gideon had managed to get a small house, and Tatiana and I have been living with him ever since. That's why we volunteer at the Institute. We feel as though we owe Charlotte for taking us in. Our Father had annoyed and upset a lot of people and had tarnished the name Lightwood, so most people would have turned us away. Gideon and I will restore respect to our family name, but we have no idea how" and with that, he finished talking.

I was stunned at what Gabriel had told me. I hadn't expected him to open up as much as he did and tell me some really personal information, and I needed some time to let his words sink in. I wasn't sure what to say, so settled "I'm so sorry" which, even as I said it, sounded lame. He shrugged. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You're probably disgusted at me for staying, and not leaving with my brother" he said, and I was surprised he could think such a thing. "Of course I'm not. You were loyal to your Father, a man who had raised you since you were young. It sounds to me like one of those situations we can easily say what we would do in either hindsight with all the information, or when discussing as a hypothetical situation, but when you are actually in the situation, it's a highly different matter" I said, very aware I needed to say the right words. Gabriel looked at me then saying "you are very wise for someone so young. Thank you". We walked back to the Institute in silence, both lost in our own thoughts.


End file.
